What Was I Thinking?
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Woodcrest has never been peaceful...but it was off the Radar as far as Kagome was concerned. No family, no friends, no worries. At least, that was the plan. Being reduced to a younger body, she can no longer live at the Shrine and so she's moved in with her mother's old college dorm-mate...Sarah DuBois.
1. Chapter 1

**What Was I Thinking? **

**Summary: Woodcrest has never been peaceful...but it was off the Radar as far as Kagome was concerned. No family, no friends, no worries. At least, that was the plan. Being reduced to a younger body, she can no longer live at the Shrine and so she's moved in with her mother's old college dormmate...Sarah DuBois.**

**Anime/Manga: The Boondocks/InuYasha**

**Genre: Drama/Action/Humor**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"I don't see why this is necessary..."

Rai Higurashi sighed as she turned her eyes to her eldest child. "You don't see why you can't stay here?"

Crossing her arms, Kagome turned her eyes away, shrugging her shoulders as she watched Souta bring the last of her bags out. "I get it...it just stinks."

"Are we going with Kagome to the Airport?"

Turning her eyes to her brother, she smiled, "sorry Souta, I'm flying solo from here onward."

"Can't she stay here for a little while longer?!"

"Souta, on top of her friends continuously checking up on her never-ending list of illnesses, the School organizes field trips to the Shrine all the time. How am I supposed to explain my sixteen-year-old daughters' sudden change in age? Think about it, she looks like she's eleven or twelve..." a small laugh escaped Rai as she placed a hand on her daughters head. "So small..."

"Mom!" Kagome knocked her moms' hand from her head, "seriously, this isn't funny. How are you so calm about this?"

"Am I calm?" Placing a hand on her daughters' shoulder, she trailed her fingers through her hair. "It feels as if I'm losing time with my little girl."

The term _little girl_ had Kagome's stomach dropping. Sure, her mom probably didn't mean it in the way it sounded, but that's how it struck her. She was already young, but now she was younger. "Mom, I'll get my body back...and I'll come home once I do."

"...and if you don't?"

"If I don't?" She looked down at the shadow she casted, the sun sweltering behind her, "...surely I'll still age...right?" Silence met her question, not knowing what would come from this move, she could only press forward and hope for the best. Things would work out...they always did.

"Kagome?"

"Don't worry Souta, I'll come back...I promise!"

"Call us when you get there," Rai grinned, "this is just one more adventure...who knows what will happen."

Grinning, Kagome shouldered her worn-out yellow backpack before she gave her family one last hug farewell and climbed into the taxi that was taking her to the airport. "Bye mom, Souta! Bye Grandpa!"

Watching them wave goodbye until they were completely out of sight. She sighed and turned around in her seat.

"Aren't you a little young to be flying on your own?" The driver asked, eyeing the little girl curiously.

"...not really, no." Kagome smiled at the driver who shook his head but said nothing to his own opinion.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Baltimore, Maryland)**

"Tom, Tom...Tom!"

"Sarah, what is it?!"

"You aren't listening to me! Tom, I told you, a foreign exchange student will be staying with us for some time. You forgot! We are supposed to be picking her up today!"

"What? No...no...you said she was leaving today..."

"...in Japan, yes! Today is now yesterday, do you not listen!? Uhg...Tom, we can't be late."

"Well," Tom frowned, "I don't speak an ounce of Japanese, and from what I know, neither do you."

"She speaks English fluently, just like her mother."

"Mom, is she staying in my room?"

Smiling down at her daughter, Sarah fixed her jacket and grabbed her purse, "we set up the spare bedroom for her, so you both will have your own rooms."

"Oh..."

"Jazmine, honey, why don't you go play at the Freeman's, it's really boring at the airport and I don't know how long it'll take us. We'll come get you when we get back."

"Alright,"

Tom watched his daughter leave and smiled, "you ready to go?"

"Yes! I'm so excited, Tom! It's been such a long time since I've seen Kagome. She was just a baby, but..." she stopped suddenly, smiling, she shook her head. "Never mind, I was going to say something, but I lost my train of thought." She climbed into the passenger seat and watched her husband climb into the drivers' seat.

"I'm sure whatever it was will come back to you."

Glancing out the window, she watched Jazmine step through the Freeman's front door as her mind trailed back to a few weeks ago. A phone call from a college friend.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**The phone ringing had woken her from the short nap she'd been enjoying. Dreams of Usher very rarely upset her and almost always helped her to unwind...but this dream had been interrupted before it could really get started. Sarah grumbled under her breath as she answered the phone, "DuBois residence, Sarah speaking."**_

"_Sarah? It's Rai...from NDMU..."_

"_**Rai? Rai?! Oh my gosh! It's been years! How have you been?"**_

"_I've been great, and I'm so glad to see you haven't changed a bit. Still just as excitable and energetic as always, that's good to hear." __**There was a pause of silence before a soft sigh met Sarah's ear. Before she could ask if everything was okay, Rai spoke up again.**__ "Listen, I hate that I'm calling for something like this, but...I have a favor to ask."_

"_**A favor?" Sarah leaned against the wall and watched the door to her house open as her daughter came running in and up the stairs. "What's the favor?" She watched the door move a bit with the wind as Jazmine ran back downstairs and back out the door, shutting it on her way.**_

"_You remember Kagome?"_

"_**Your daughter? Yes, though...she was just a baby when I saw her last. That was...what, fifteen years ago?"**_

"_Yes, well...here in lies the problem. My daughter is eleven again...or twelve, maybe?"_

"_**Eleven or twelve?" Sarah laughed, "what are you talking about?"**_

"_Well, it's hard to explain, and I'm sure she could tell you better herself. But it comes down to this. Something took place recently, and she was reverted into her younger body. She's still sixteen, but in a much younger version of her body. Now, I can't let her stay here, it'll cause her problems if anyone sees her."_

"_**Oh, Rai...I see where this is going, and I'll be happy to house her. I don't know what happened, but I will definitely take care of your daughter." Her front door opened again, and Tom walked in with his suitcase. She smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.**_

"_Are you sure it's no trouble?"_

"_**I'm positive! One more child in the house won't be a problem. In fact, Jazmine will love it!"**_

"_Thank you so much, Sarah! Her expenses will be covered, I will make sure that you guys don't suffer financially. She's great around the house, responsible, you will have nothing to worry about!"_

"_**Rai, Rai! I said it's alright, and I meant it. Don't worry about Kagome. Call me when you are sending her our way, and we will pick her up from the airport."**_

"_Yes, I will. Thank you again, Sarah. I'll call you later, bye."_

"_**Right, bye!"**_

"_**Sarah?"**_

_**Looking up at the confused eyes of her husband, she smiled and explained her friend's situation, leaving out the, reverting into an eleven-year-old, bit.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Ah...all these vans...it's hard enough to get into the Airport, do we really need to deal with all these large vehicles too?" Tom sighed, "so, what's Kagome like?"

Sarah shrugged, "couldn't say. If she's anything like her mother, then she'll be like...like...like a dove!"

"A dove?"

"Yeah. She's innocent, kind and pure...that's what Rai is like. She's true to her nature and she's beautiful."

"Haha, should I be worried?"

"Oh Tom, don't be silly!" Sarah laughed, "we experimented while we were in College, but we both are straight."

"Wait, what?!"

"What? Like you've never explored your sexuality?"

Tom frowned, "no, I haven't! I have an extreme fear of being anally raped, Sarah!"

"That's right," Sarah scoffed, "let's bring up your irrational fear of anal rape...again! Tom-"

"It's not irrational!"

"Tom I'm-"

"In fact, it's very rational!"

"TOM! I'M NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!" She screamed over her husband. "Now, you listen to me, and you listen well! While she is staying with us, you will not mention this phobia of yours! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"..."

"TOM!"

"Yes! Yes, I hear you! I won't talk about it while she's staying with us!"

"Good." Sarah sighed, "as for Rai...well...you would have slept with her too if you'd seen her."

"...I can't believe you..."

She smiled and leaned forward a bit, "park there! It's right in front!"

"Ooh, good eyes!"

Getting a spot near the entrance, things were looking up and their argument was growing distant as they made their way towards the terminal where Kagome's flight would be letting out in another thirty minutes or so.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one of a story I started a long time ago, lost, and had to rewrite...this chapter...is nothing like the first one I wrote. So... it's an entirely new story, that has nothing to do with the first one I started and lost. ...so...there was no point in leaving this authors note.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Was I Thinking? **

**Summary: Woodcrest has never been peaceful...but it was off the Radar as far as Kagome was concerned. No family, no friends, no worries. At least, that was the plan. Being reduced to a younger body, she can no longer live at the Shrine and so she's moved in with her mother's old college dormmate...Sarah DuBois.**

**Anime/Manga: The Boondocks/InuYasha**

**Genre: Drama/Action/Humor**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"_KAGOME!"_

_Debris and smoke billowed in a heavy wind caused by a familiar attack. Kagome looked for the voice that had called out to her. But dirt blinded her of the war taking place around her._

"_KAGOME, GET DOWN!"_

_She couldn't see through the attack, her heart racing as she fearfully dropped to the ground. Not knowing what was going on, what to expect. She felt warm tears burning at her eyes as pain pierced her side and she was suddenly thrown out of the war path._

"_No! NO! KAGOME!"_

_The voice, suddenly she recognized it. InuYasha...but she couldn't be sure what it was that he was yelling about. It's not like she was doing anything wrong. That was usually the M.O. for why he'd be yelling at her. She did something to upset him. She took too long getting back. She was too slow. She was too weak. Whatever the case, she had done her absolute best to make sure he couldn't yell at her anymore. She raced with Shippou and Miroku, working on her Stamina and Speed until she could somewhat keep up with InuYasha. She trained with Sango and Sesshoumaru, though the later thought it was a lost cause, he complied with her request all the same. When the war finally came...she was prepared. She was strong. Ready to fight and ready to win. Her healing abilities and barriers were stronger than ever...not to mention her training, it was enough. It was enough._

_It wasn't enough..._

_Finally, the dirt and wind settled, her eyes adjusting as she looked around in a haze of pain. "InuYasha?" She called out, listening to grunts and yells, she found him fighting Naraku. Behind him...Sesshoumaru. The two were warriors of a fierce magnitude, but they were still being pushed backwards! She pushed herself forward and winced as pain shot through her side. The same damn side that the jewel had been previously ripped from her before. That had started it all. "I have to do something..." bloodied hands forced her to stand as she gripped the tree that she'd been knocked back into._

'_**I can help...'**_

'_...no...I shouldn't.' Clenching her fists, she wanted to scream at how powerless she still was._

'_**Will you watch them die? Your friends, Miroku, Sango...even the fox child Shippou...they are all dead. What more will you lose today, before you realize you need my help?'**_

_The Jewel knew well what would break her, what she would sell her soul for. "...fine...give me the strength I need...the power I need...to bring down Naraku! I can't bring back the dead...but let me save those who are still alive!"_

'_**...as you wish~'**_

_Her hands glowing violently, she moved forward...wind whipping dangerously around her as it took with it her hair. She couldn't see the energy that surrounded her, but she could feel it...she'd make sure Naraku did too. In hand, an arrow formed, her body shaking from the uncontrollable rage she felt. It was just the three of them left...how could she have let this happen!? Tears falling nonstop, Naraku never even glanced her way as she picked up her bow. "...no more..." overwhelming, that was the only way to describe the power she felt. Lifting the bow, she notched the arrow, aiming it true...her eyes never faltered as she stared down the cruel half-breed. "NARAKU!"_

"Ah!" Kagome shot forward, her eyes wild and scared as she looked into the worried eyes of the plane attendants.

"I'm sorry hun," the woman said, "you were crying, and the passenger beside you was worried. We...thought it would be best to wake you."

She still wasn't sure what it was that had woken her. Looking down, she found a manicured hand holding her wrist and realized she'd been jolted awake by the woman's sudden touch. "Sorry..."

"No, no, why are you apologizing? You were having a bad dream. We all do. Just relax yourself, dear. I'll get you a glass of water, we will be landing soon anyways."

Kagome watched the woman walk away, reaching up, she whipped her tears from her eyes and cheeks. _'That's right...I gave into the Jewel, and this is my punishment. Mom doesn't even know the full extent of it. This body...is the result of me not being able to control the power that the jewel bestowed upon me. It took a great deal of my life energy...to maintain this body...was the only way I could survive. It was only thanks to Sesshoumaru, that I'm even here.'_

"Dear?"

Kagome looked up and smiled in thanks, taking the glass of water and drinking it. Her nerves calming with the passing of every second. She let out a sigh and looked back at the woman, "how long until we land?"

"The airport is coming up now, if you look out the window, you'll see it. We will be landing in maybe five more minutes, then it will take about ten or fifteen minutes before you can get off." Just as she finished saying that, the seatbelt sign lit up.

"_**This is your captain speaking; we are preparing for landing. Please sit down and fasten your seatbelts. We will be descending shortly."**_

Kagome buckled her safety belt and continued to drink her water in silence as she felt the plane start to dive. She had never flown before, so the feeling of her stomach dropping, and ears popping wasn't one she had become accustomed to. However, she was ready to be off the plane. The trip itself was nearly a thirty-one hour flight...and then, she'd had to switch airplanes in Los Angelas at eleven at night. She was tired, and ready to be done with the hole _travel_ thing. _'Just a little bit longer...'_

**-x-x-x-**

"This is the terminal she'll be getting out at, right?" Tom looked up at the gate.

Sarah glanced at the clock on the airport's arrivals and departures board, smiling as she read it. "Oh, Tom! Look, look! Her flight just arrived; she'll be getting off soon!"

"Do you have a picture?"

"I don't, but how many eleven-year-old girls from Japan are going to be getting off the plane?"

"Hey, you never know!" He looked at his watch before sitting down. "Might as well make yourself comfortable, we'll be here for a good while." He grinned goofily as Sarah relaxed beside him, leaning against him as they waited to hear that passengers were being let off. Hopefully...they wouldn't have to wait too long.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two. I hope you guys don't think this is rushed. No one really wants to read about a realistic hour-long drive to the airport. And I can't imagine how many pages a thirty-one-hour flight must be, but I don't wanna write it and again...I don't think you want to read eighty pages of Kagome Airborne. Anyways, review, and let me know what you think! We will be back in Woodcrest in the next chapter, woot~!**


End file.
